littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger
is an upcoming Japanese action romance superheroes fan-anime series and the cross media collaboration project between Studio Cygnus and TMS Entertainment. It is the third incarnation in Takeshi Ishizu's Gladiator Series franchise created by LittleLulu and the first series to coincide for Tokyo Summer Olympic 2020 in honor for participants in Olympic games. It is directed by Kazuya Miura. It scheduled to air on LAN on February 2020, succeeding Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger in its initial time-slot. It is series motif are based on sports with gladiators' overall motifs are planets, radio waves and Greco-Roman gods, while the main motifs are brave, bonds of friendship, romance and visions with a song-of-the-week in every episode, co-produced by Media Armada. Production An idea of the series is inspired by the notable Toei Company/Animation series franchise like magical girl/boy series Pretty Cure, Saint Seiya and Sailor Moon, or superheroes/mecha series Super Sentai and Kamen Rider that mixed with sports-themed anime/manga series like Sport Billy and Dai Sentai Goggle-V, combined with a main subgenre are bishounen, male harem and love-polygon. Synopsis See also: Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger episodes Somewhere outside the world lies a mystical world called "Olympus Radiowave Tower", where the sacred people connected with human on the Earth. This world is hosted the Sacred Olympic Games for those who want to become the top champion known as "Sacred King of Olympia". However, the Radiowave Tower was under attacked by the notorious militia group called "Necroverse" whose goal is to necromancing people's soul and make the world the graveyard in order to destroy the Olympic Games. In order to restore the Radiowave Tower, Troy, Jupiter and his sister Juno escaped to the Earth alongside Radiowave Robo mecha on their mission to recruit an only female warrior known as "DenpaOlympias", who can be partner with the legendary gladiators team, the DenpaRangers. On the Earth, the protagonist Nozomi Aino, who has no memories about the accident, has just enrolled the prestigious boarding school, Gensou High School, for a scholarship to join the gymnastics department and to win the gold medal in the Tokyo Olympic Games. After she meets Jupiter and Juno, Nozomi realizes that the sports are in danger and in desire to stop Necroverse from making the Earth next target, she transforms into DenpaOlympias to fight alongside the five handsome warriors to protect both Earth and Radiowave Tower. Now, to achieving her dream of renowned athlete, she must discovers how the sports work, competing the different sports with Troy's help and creating the special bond with everyone. More importent, she must spend her romantic life with five DenpaRangers in order to win the medal... and the DenpaRangers' hearts. Characters See also: List of Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger characters DenpaRangers Allies Villains Arsenal and Items Transformation Devices *'Transformation Lipstick RibbonRouge' *'Transformation AppRadio DenpaChanger' Sidearms *'Denpa Blasters' Individual Weapons and Team Weapons *'Five-Rings Connected Weapon DenpaCannon' **'Phoenix Sword' **'Tiger Rapier' **'Tortoise Spear' **'Jinryu Kama' **'Dragon Staff' Items *'Olympia Phone' *'Radio Star Bucklet' *'Medal Module Folder' *'Saint Medals': The Saint Medals are the DenpaRanger's season's main collectible items. Mecha (Radiowave Robo) Main Article: Mecha (DenpaRanger) are the DenpaRangers' personal mecha, each of which are normally formed in human-sized robots. When they're summoned by the DenpaRangers, the robots transforms into the animal-represented mecha that comes from specific bases. The robots were resided in the specific towers. Main :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Olympia Gattai DenpaSanKoh **Kirin Denpa **Suzaku Denpa **Byakko Denpa **Genbu Denpa *Olympia Gattai DenpaNiKoh **Jinryu Denpa **Seiryu Denpa **Shishi Denpa Alternate Combinations Auxillary *Shishi Denpa Locations *'Olympus Radiowave Tower' *'Shiratama' *'Gensou High School' *'Private Okusagaoka College' Media Movies OVAs Specials is a special original net animation and the crossover between the DenpaRanger and Toei's Star Twinkle PreCure. Music See also: Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger music and songs Fan Staff (not belongs to me) *Original Concept: LittleLulu and Takeshi Ishizu *Director: Kazuya Miura (DRAMAtical Murder, Kemono Michi: Rise Up) *Series Composition: Isao Murayama (Star Twinkle PreCure) *Original Character Design: Tite Kubo (Bleach) *Character Design: Atsuko Nakajima (Final Fantasy Unlimited, Hakuoki, Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto, Ranma 1/2, and You're Under Arrest) *Art Setting: Mayuko Koyama (Kaguya-sama: Love is War) *Art Director: Shinzo Yuki (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *3DCG Director: Shuuhei Yabuta (Attack on Titan) *CG Animation: Hironori Kobayashi (Hugtto! PreCure) *Script: Megumi Aramaki *Music: Toshihiko Sahashi (Fatal Fury, Saint Seiya Omega, Steel Angel Kurumi and Ultraman series) *Music Production: Media Armada *Music Producer: Manabu Kuroda, Ryutaro Usukura, Asami Tachibana *Producer: Kazusa Umeda (Hugtto! PreCure) and Hiroki Koyama (One Piece: Stampede) *Animation Production: Studio Cygnus and TMS Entertainment *Production: Project Gladiator (Gladiator Series, TMS Entertainment, Studio Cygnus, Media Armada, OtomeRomantica Team, D3 Publisher, Project.R, Eagle Talon and Sony Music Entertainment Japan) Dream Voice Actors See also: Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger Dream Voices DVD Release Video Games Merchandise Main article: Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger Merchandise Trivia *Gladiator is the series to have inspired by magical girls/boys/tokusatsu series such are Pretty Cure, Saint Seiya and Super Sentai. *Phonetically "Denpa" sounds like which means "radio wave" in Japanese. *This is the first series to coincide for Tokyo Summer Olympic 2020 in honor for participants in Olympic games. *The DenpaRangers' gladiator suits are resemble Kamen Rider's suits. Navigation Category:User:Lulu62 Category:Studio Cygnus Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Fan Anime Category:2020 anime series Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Sci-fi Category:Tournament Category:Sports Category:Superheroes Category:Music in anime and manga Category:Gladiator Series Category:Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger